Criminal Fantasies
by QTrekky
Summary: Summary: Criminals are to be stipped of all rights, including the right to love. Especially dangerous criminals. Axel/Roxas. Lemons, Language and violence! M!
1. Fire's Chill

Summary: Criminals are to be stipped of all rights, including the right to love. Especially dangerous criminals. Axel/Roxas. Lemons, Language and violence! M!

Len: Something written almost entirely by me. I at least needed Rea to stand in the room with me.

Rea: YAY! I'm needed! Do dedications, Len!

Len: This is dedicated to Axelsgirl with many thanks for the plot line. (Tis hers) This was a request from her to us. I am honored. Let's begin!

Chapter One: Fire's Chill

Roxas was nervous looking at this man read his orders as though he was stupid enough to get them all wrong. He was nervous in general, of course. Even he had thought he had gotten the wrong orders when they arrived, but his boss insisted. "You're Roxas?"

Roxas nodded once.

"Well, I guess you're in the right place, then." Said the man, and flopped the papers swiftly on the desk. "Keep your head down, though. This is a really harsh place. I'm Ansem." Roxas shook his hand when Ansem offered it.

"I can use a keyblade." He said quietly, a little bit motest. It wasn't something he usually bragged about.

"Oh, excellent. That explains the orders that you received." Said Ansem. "A lot of the guards sent here can, but...May I ask why that isn't on your profile?"

"It's not really my weapon of choice." Roxas replied as if discusted.

"Listen, kid..." Ansem began "Whoever sent you here didn't like you very much."

"I want to be a night guard. I want to help. I can do it! I chose this place." Roxas lied.

Ansem sighed and motioned for Roxas to follow him. He lead him out to the main prison center. "This is a really hard job, Roxas." he warned. "I hope you're up to the challenge. You seem confident enough, but we hold the most dangerous criminals in the world."

"You hold Xigbar here, right?" Roxas replied, hoping to perhaps impress a bit.

"Yah, and much worse. That's the ward you're on shift at tonight." This made Roxas a tiny bit more nervous, but he sucked it up. "But you won't be guarding Xigbar. I'm telling you now, I don't give orders here about who guards who. This guy is known to burn his guards." Ansem turned to look at him, and Roxas' heart sunk down into his stomach just as it was doing a slow role. He was definitely sick to the stomach now. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Roxas nodded nervously despite his sickness. His head screamed curses at him.

Ansem shook his head and opened the door to the ward. He knocked his knuckles on one cage. "Laryxine. Get up."

"Why should I? I know you're just going to introduce some new guard. He won't make it through the week." A female voice said from the darkness.

Roxas shivered. Ansem turned to face him. "This is Roxas. He's the new one." Ansem introduced. "And Roxas, this is Laryxine. Don't listen to a damn word she sais. She depresses people thoroughly." He couldn't tell if Roxas had been effected, so he moved on. "Roxas, meet Xemnas."

"Go away." came the answering voice.

"He was a night guard her before he met Xigbar. Long story." Ansem moved on quickly. Roxas was a little suspicious. I sense unresolved issues....he thought.

"This one's Xigbar, but you already know he shot sixty six people in one bank robbery, right?' Roxas nodded, and Ansem nodded too. "Demyx. He isn't what I'd call dangerous."

"HEY!"

"Well..."Ansem said. "I'll give you your due." He shrugged at Demyx. "Don't touch the dew." He warned Roxas. Demyx looked satisfied.

"Marluxia. You know how they say 'don't drop the soap?'" Ansem cracked a small smile.

"Uh...yah." Roxas said.

Ansem leaned in and whispered to Roxas. "It's Marluxia they say it about." Roxas tried hard not to laugh. "Seriously, though. Don't bend down." Ansem walked a little further, pointing to the other side now. "Zexion, brains of operation Emo."

"Don't make me hurt you." Came the reply, but the boy behind the bars didn't bother looking up from his book.

"His roomate here is Siax. I don't think he talks because he never said a word. Not to the police. Not to the guards...even when they sentenced him."

"Oh, he talks." Zexion promised him. "He definitely talks. I believe it's actually called a Soliloquy."

Ansem pointed to another single cell. "This is Xaldin. He was diagnosed with a new mania. Obsessed with stabbing people and things. No official name yet." Roxas shivered again.

Ansem laughed. "You haven't seen the worst, Roxas. Do you know anyone by the name of Axel?" Roxas stared at Ansem as they walked. "It was a serious question."

"Not personally." Roxas said, his mouth going dry.

"You're about to know him in person then, Roxas."

"So this is where they keep him..." Roxas swallowed, trying to remain calm on the outside.

"The information isn't disclosed to just anyone." Ansem replied. "But all the guards definitely know he's here." He stooped short at the back of the wall. They had been talking about this while passing by nothing but blank walls. One cell was standing alone in the darkness at the end of this cold hallway, and Roxas' stomach fliped again. Ansem rapped loudly on the last cell. "HEY! Axel, get up."

Roxas looked shocked. "Why are you waking him up?"

"He has to see you with me." Ansem said as if it was a warning.

"Ansem. I have a new switch for you. How about man sem? Like man's seme." Came a young, sardonic voice from the back of the cell. Roxas nearly jumped, but it wasn't the most surprising thing. What was most surprising was the cold chill he had been feeling warming and tracing the same pattern the chill had gone, right down the middle of his back.

"That has two M's Axel. My name has one. Guy never stops with the anagrams." Ansem mumbled. "Get up." he added to Axel.

Roxas stared hard into the cell and could just make out a cot and blanket. A blanket with a large bulge under it. "Mmmm..." Axel finally slid out from the blanket and stood, letting the cloth fall onto the cot on it's own accord. I'm going to die. Roxas thought. Damn, I'm going to die a fiery death. Why the hell did I want to- His thoughts were interrupted by a smooth voice rolling out from the darkness into his mind.

"Roxas...hmm...Roxas...." From the darkness, fire red hair emerged. Roxas gasped at the mad look about him. "Roxas...Sorax? Sore Ax? Haha ha....Sore by Ax, if you know what I mean?" Axel stepped into the light, tilting his head slightly as he switched the letters of Roxas' name around. Ansem rolled his eyes. "Roxy?" Axel finally said slowly, experimenting with it. Feeling it on his tongue. "Ah...I like that." He peered at Roxas through the bars.

"That's not an anagram, Axel." Ansem told him. There was only silence to this remark as Axel gazed at Roxas for the first time.

It wasn't so much that he was looking through Roxas as he was looking so much at him that it should be impossible. Every secret, every detail was laid bare in front of the fire in his eyes. Every piece of Roxas that was seen or unseen by others- viewed and excepted immediately by that penetrating stare.

It was the most comfortable silence in the world. Something like the silence of the end of the world, mixed in a perfect blend with the silence of young lovers after a long and wonderfully sexual night. But for Ansem, the silence was awkward.

"So, are you sure you're ready to start?" Ansem asked quietly.

"Yes." Roxas whispered, then he shook his head. "No- wait. What?"

"I don't think this is a good first time for you, kid..."

"No, uh- it's good- it's-" Roxas tried to convince a doubtful Ansem.

"Leave the kid." Axel's voice suddenly demanded. "If you don't...I'm not going to have to explain it to you, am I?" Axel shivered in delight. "Mmmm....I've been dyeing to burn...."

Ansem shivered. Roxas heart jumped as soon as Axel uttered his threat, and he had to put one hand to his mouth to keep himself from getting sick. "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt this one, Axel." Ansem told him.

Axel laughed. "I'm not going to hurt him. He relaxes me, even from where he is now. I'm going to hurt you."

Ansem eyed Axel, then Roxas. He nodded once. "If I come back and he's dead-"

"You'll up my execution date?" Axel asked with humor.

"If he tries anything, anything, use the blade." Ansem stared back at Axel over his shoulder until he disappeared completely.

"Don't worry. He won't bother us again." Axel promised Roxas.

"Why would I care if he did?" Roxas mumbled, mostly to himself. It wasn't that he had an attitude about the assignment, but rather stated truthfully. He really didn't care either way.

And Axel didn't like it. "Common...don't you want to be friends?" Axel rested his red head on the bars, threatening to come through. "Oh...you're hot..." Axel's hands gripped the bars and he began burning though them. Roxas jumped to his feet, Keyblade out and beat the bars until Axel stepped back.

"You wouldn't believe the total headache that gives me!" the criminal said, gripping his head. He ran his hands from his ears to the bottom of his hair to get it out of his face and fixed a look of content on Roxas. He stepped back up the bars. "Alright, I won't try to escape. Why would I want to with you here, after all...?"

Roxas shivered, but it was clear he wasn't really sure why he had. Was it because of who Axel was, or because of what he looked like? He stepped up to meet Axel at the bars, truly curious. "What?" Axel rose both eyebrows in sarcastic surprise and leaned in. Now that the boy took a better look at Axel, he was far sexyer than he had initially thought. Even not keeping up his appearance, his figure was curvy for a man and his hair was about as soft as a bunny. He severely resisted the urge to run his own fingers through Axel's hair.

"My names Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Everyone knows your name." Roxas stated slowly.

"I have the right to introduce me myself." Axel said proudly.

"Did you make that up?" Roxas asked innocently. Axel grinned at the accidental sarcasm and reached out, grabbing the guard by the shirt. Roxas flinched, but all Axel did was pull Roxas closer to the bars, to the point where they were touching. Roxas dropped the guard-issue weapon he had used to beat the bar out of shock and gasped as his face felt cold metal against it.

"Now that I know you'll fall for a small trick like that, it's hard not to underestimate you, Roxy." Axel said, really trying the new nickname out.

"OW! Ow! Let go, please!" Roxas pulled back, but Axel held firm quite easily.

"Not the best fighter, are you?" Axel asked. "That's alright. You're cute." Axel watched Roxas struggle a minute. "Listen." He said. Roxas continued to fight and Axel shook him a bit. "Listen!" Roxas was still, staring terrified into the eyes that had scanned him a few moments before. They were so alive, but they didn't seem to be the eyes of a murderer. Roxas relaxed minutely. "I want to kiss you." Axel said.

Roxas nearly lost consciousness when Axel began to speak again. His knees buckled, and he couldn't be sure if it was because of the severity of the situation, the ridiculousness of his words, or the way his heart was beating five times faster than it really should have been. For a split second, he was sure he was having a heart attack, but the haze that gathered before his eyes disappeared just as quickly.

"I want to smother you and keep you all to myself, but not...now. You fight me, Roxas." Axel continued, without pause. "You push me away and I don't like it. But a few days, and I'll have you all to myself, snuggled up in this blanket with me in this cell like a lover-"

"Wh-What are you saying? I'm...." Roxas began.

Axel cut him off. "Quiet. Quiet. Shhhhhhhhh Roxy. I can make love like you wouldn't believe." Roxas shivered again, very visibly, and Axel grinned. Roxas couldn't blame him. he had discovered the source of the chill- it was most definetly the firey gaze Axel had set on him. "I'll make you want me."

"Axel." Came an echoing voice. Axel dropped Roxas and made a silent gesture to him. Roxas stepped back until he reached the far wall. He gasped as his back hit the cold stone. Ansem was coming down the stairs. "Axel, you best not have burt that kid- oh, Roxas. Good. You're off duty. I'm having someone take over for you."

"WHAT?" Axel said angrily. Roxas darted to Ansem's side, and the older man began to lead him out.

"Hey, Roxy." Axel said as Roxas was leaving "When you're alone tonight, think of me."

"No thank you." Roxas said simply, a little weakly. He wasn't breathing well.

"Kid has enough nightmares without you in them, criminal." Ansem had clearly misunderstood the situation. Roxas was tense in thought as Ansem walked him back. All he could do was pray no one ever found out about his first day on the job. There was no way, after all, he could know that his first day would be a fairy tale compared to the rest.

Rea: Oooo! Len, you got a little sexy!

Len: Shut up! You watched me write this so why are you acting all surprised?

Rea: It's hot, though.

Len: It's not even that sexy! Please review for our story. Select reviews will also be shown deliberately to Axelsgurl for her contribution!


	2. Burn

Len: Sorry for the later than usual update.

Rea: We were seeing all our friends over spring break! Now we start school, but Len usually does his updates in class, so you should all be alright with us returning. We're not as busy this quarter anyways.

Len: I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you, Toosh! (A private note to our fan ^.^)

Chapter Two: Burn

"Where's Roxy?"

"What?"

"Where's Roxy?"

"Who's Roxy?" The Night guard asked.

Axel sighed. "Tell Ansem to give me Roxas again tonight."

"Why should I, criminal?"

Axel smiled at first. He stood and walked slowly to the bars, where his little smirk became a cold-blooded hate. "If Roxy isn't put back on my shift, this place...you...everything....will _burn_."

* * *

"N-no!"

"Yes, Yes."

"No, please!"

"Oh, yes...yes...." Axel advanced, flames all around him, licking his body. But he couldn't feel the burning heat. Fire could never hurt him. "I want it." He said. "I need it."

"Please, don't!" The man cried out, backed against the wall with his hands shielding his face.

Axel set his weapon down at the man's feet. "Fight me."

"No!" The man said. "I-I don't know how!"

"Fight me." Axel said again. "Show me what you can do."

"P-please! Don't h-hurt me!"

Axel sighed, the flames nearly died down completely, as if he was out of energy. He looked tired for a moment; the kind of tired that mimics inner death. His eyes flashed and he was angry enough to kill. "THEN BURN!" he screamed. The fire returned nearly four times higher and hotter than before. The man burst into flames and burned out quickly in the face of Axel's furry. At first he screamed, but just as Axel was getting his high, he stopped and crumpled over. Most of his body turned to dust as as soon as his body doubled over. Axel stared as if stunned that it had happened, calming down enough for the fire to disappear.

Axel kept staring at the mess of black and grey dust covered in human ooze for a long moment, the tired look silently creeping back into his dead eyes. He sighed. "What a bummer." he said. "Axel, you've got to learn to control yourself!" He scolded, before realizing what that meant. "Oh, never mind. You couldn't stop the killing even if you wanted to. It's just too....good."

"This feels good to you?" Axel spun at the man's voice. He was in a dark cloak like his and the hood was up. He coudn't even tell his hair color from where he stood.

"I suppose you've called the police." He said. "I'd better go, then. Or you should. I don't want to kill you."

"Really? Because I haven't called anyone." The man leaned against the brick wall to the right of the alley. "Just tell me the truth. Why does it feel good for you, pyromaniac."

"Hey, hey! I'm not crazy!" Axel denied, obviously knowing where he was going with such a question. "I just like the feel of it. It makes me feel so....why do you want to know, huh? It just feels good. I don't know why!"

"You should explore that." He turned his back on Axel and began to walk down the alley. "Feel free to burn me to a crisp." He said nonchalantly.

Axel just stared after him. "Nah, I'll spare you." He practically whispered.

* * *

Roxas did indeed dream of Axel all day as he slept for his night-guard job. Hot hands wandered over his body in his dreams, but behind bars, Axel could never reach all the parts Roxas wanted him to touch. He woke up in a heated sweat and took a shower first thing. He tried the water hot, but it reminded him of the sexy criminal too much. He hoped Axel hadn't told the day guard about what had happened.

He looked into the mirror after his freezing shower and stared deep into his own eyes. "It's not so bad, is it? He didn't rape you or anything...It's not like you didn't need it. Look how sexy you are this morning. You're totally changed by this guy. And you'll be more careful about getting too close to the bars. It's not like it's bad that he's really hot. Everyone has the ability to be hot, even homicidal maniacs. Right...Roxas?" He paused, staring at himself like he was crazy. "Who the hell am I kidding?"

He slumped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Sora was pouring himself some organge juice as he stared at the half-deranged form of his brother.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked Roxas as the blond got out a pan and some eggs.

"What do you think is wrong? I was up most of the night, and you woke me up this morning." Roxas complained, though it was actually his mind that wouldn't let him rest.

"It's not morning. It's afternoon. Sorry for having work." Sora replied moodily.

"I'm sorry. I'm not myself this morning."

"Is the job really bad or something?" Sora asked.

Roxas was silent for a long time as he cooked. Only after he flipped the eggs, he surprised Sora by replying. "Not bad, per say...just a little stressful."

"Oh." Sora decided not to push it, since Roxas was making him breakfast. He began to eat as soon as the plate was put in front of him.

"Say, Sora....theoretically, what if I met a guy....?" Roxas asked, turning back to fix his own breakfast.

"You don't theoretically meet a guy. You meet a guy." Sora said, mouth full. "Who?"

"I don't know...I was just wondering...about..." Roxas trailed off. His egg was starting to burn, but he was just staring down at it.

"Alright. Well, is he sexy?"

Roxas blushed. "Huh? Yes. We don't...have to talk about this..."

"You brought it up." Sora pointed out.

Roxas turned his attention back to cooking, flipping his already demolished egg suddenly. "Right. Red hair." He said.

"Ah, it is your weakness." Sora said as if Roxas was silly. He added, "Uh...I'd just start a new one." about the egg.

"Yah, well. Green eyes." Roxas didn't comment on his egg, which was burning again and now about a third the size it was supposed to be.

"That's new to your guy profile." Sora said. He finished up and put the dishes in the sink.

"It looked really good on him, though." Roxas poked the egg with the spatula, but didn't do anything else.

"Night guard?" Sora asked, staring at the egg with Roxas.

"Yah." Roxas replied immediately. He wasn't about to say anything else, after all. Sora turned the stove off.

* * *

Roxas was almost late to work that night because he had taken so long talking to himself in his apartment bathroom. As soon as Ansem assigned him to a different section of the prison and apologized about setting him against Axel the first night in a very nonchalant "he didn't tell us that you screwed up" sort of way Roxas gave a sigh of relief. Part of him couldn't forget Axel's firery hair, but the other half wanted to be as far away from such a lunatic as he could.

That is, until there was an obvious explosion in Axel's hallway. Guards flocked to the secured sector to stop whoever was breaking loose. None of those prisoners could possibly be let go without killing someone. Ansem arrived shortly before Roxas, who was in the back of what appeared to be a circle around the prisoner, closing off the hallway. "Roxas!" He said, coming up to the boy. "Listen to me- What did Axel do?"

"W-What?" Roxas asked nervously.

"What does he want from you?" Ansem asked. There was the sound of an explosion going off again. Roxas shivered at the obvious power. "Quickly, please!"

"How would I know?" Roxas lied, and Ansem took his arm and dragged him to the middle of the ring of guards without another word.

Axel was flaming. Literally, practically a ball of fire. He was a threat too great for even the one hundred officers that surrounded him. Everyone had a weapon out. Shouts of "Just give him whatever he wants!" and the like could be heard from the cells in the hallway behind them. As soon as Axel caught a glimpse of Roxas, he turned completely cool and the fire went out. No one relaxed but Axel.

"Ah, Roxy. There you are. Come work down here. I've missed you."

"WHAT?" Roxas half-yelled, exasperated.

"You heard, my love." Axel winked.

* * *

"So you see, Roxas, the only reason Axel hasn't broken out yet is because we pretty much let him have anything he wants. Some people have a very calming effect on Axel, and that's why they work there. But he still hasn't kept one guard more than a four to six month period...He says some people calm him, but it isn't for long, in other words...." Ansem sat back in his chair as if trying to think of a solution.

"So, why are you telling me this? I don't understand." Roxas said truthfully. He was seated across from Ansem in his office now, pretending not to know what his boss was telling him, or denying reality. Axel was being temporarily detained by a small group of officers in the hall coming from Ansem's office. He was obviously getting impatient, though.

"Well, it's not simple, Roxas. See, I've been waiting for the old gaurd's calming effect to run out. It always does. And when that happens, we try guards until he's satisfied, and he stays in there a few more months until that calming effect wares off. He usually ends up....well..."

"Killing them?" Roxas asked rhetorically.

Ansem sighed. "I hesitate to send you in as his guard. He can kill everyone here...but somehow I'd rather that then a boy be killed." He said seriously.

Now Roxas had no choice. "What you're saying is that I'm Axel's new fix, Sir?"

"Yes." Ansem replied. "In a way."

Roxas leaned back so far in the chair that he almost fell onto Ansem's office floor. "I see." He said once he recovered balance. "So I've got to work down in his tunnel area?"

"I'm afraid so." He stood and Roxas followed him out to greet Axel, who smiled at Roxas.

He could tell what Axel was thinking. He didn't have to say "I've got you now, little one!" His face spelled it out in capitals.

"He stays because he wants to." Ansem continued. "We actually treat our criminals well considering what they've done. We allow them books and normal food. Some of my men have been known to slip them cigarettes, though that's really against the rules..."

"I've got to get to work, then, Sir." Roxas said, taking the chain that one of the guards was holding like a leash around Axel's neck. The red-head looked positively ecstatic at this, of course.

"Huh? No argument?" Ansem asked. He was clearly a little surprised.

"Did you expect one?" Roxas asked.

"I don't think you understand. He may KILL you." Ansem said, getting up in Roxas' face.

"Well, Sir...actually...I thought it was an order. And I'm pretty non-confrontational." Roxas said.

He closed the door behind him just as Ansem was saying "I think that's why he likes you so much." Maybe it was a little rude, but Roxas didn't want to argue, and that was the point. He began to drag Axel down to the cell.

* * *

"I guess....hmm....I guess I like it because..." Axel stared at himself a few seconds before feeling like finally giving up. "It's been hours! Why did I think that guy said that for any particular reason anyways!" He yelled. "Oh, I feel like burning him now! Why'd I let him walk away! He would scream so pretty as his body burned _slowly_. The screaming! The screaming! The sight of his flesh just peeling away- oh!" Axel sat down in the chair next to his bathroom, not looking in the mirror on the wall anymore. He sighed.

Then it hit him. "Oh, now I get it...not even trying to anymore! But I guess that's it...the look...the sound. Fire crackling, screaming, red and orange and ash and....I need it again now...I shouldn't think about this so much. It just makes me want to more..." Axel put his head in his hands and took deep breaths. "Let me do it again....It feels so good...." He whimpered. "Why does everyone think it's so wrong....?"

* * *

"Welcome back." Xemnas said, laying down a card.

"Welcome back." Xigbar repeated, laying another card in retaliation. Roxas walked past them.

"Welcome back, Roxas." Larxyne said happily. "Don't get burned."

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx waved. "Oh.....h-hi, Axel...."

And at last, the far too cool fiery voice of Axel, deep and unnerving and soothing and musical "Hi, Roxy. Welcome back to my cell room."

"Hi, Axel." Roxas replied, feeling the same hot chill run wild down his spine as before. "Will you stay in your cell now?" He asked as he unlocked the newly patched-up door and opened it.

Axel didn't answer, but stepped inside. "Did you dream of me?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't think we should talk about this, Axel." Roxas said just as honestly.

"Why, Roxas? Because it felt good to think of me all night? Because you're lonely?"

"Axel...."

"Are you afraid it was...wrong...?"

Rea: Cliffhanger!

Len: What do you expect. I do it all the time. Please review!

Rea: You never ask for reviews if you didn't write most of it!

Len: The reviews are for us and axulsgirl now. I must ask for reviews.


	3. Mine

Len: Wow...it's been forever, hasn't it now? And I'm finally updating, imagine that! Hopefully there aren't too many errors in this because I didn't have time to check it well. Enjoy!

Warning: Self pleasure lemon/lime at the end of this chapter!

Chapter Three: Mine

"Now," Axel said abruptly. He didn't wait for Roxas to answer the question. "You have entered into a contract which you don't know about yet. Here are the conditions. One, always treat me with respect. Two, always keep me pleased. Three, don't turn on the lights."

"What kind of terms are those?" Roxas said, a bit depressed.

"A violation of any of these will result in a break-out." Axel practically purred.

"WHAT?" Roxas freaked out temporarily. "You're going to break out?!"

"Well, yah..." Axel said as if it were obvious. "You _are_ my 'calming center.' If you ruin it by violating these...I can't be expected to stick around, right? Anyways, what do you say, Roxy? What do you want tonight?"

"H-huh?!"

"Blow job, hand job, a real fuck?" Axel offered. "I can do any of it!"

"NO THANKS!" Roxas said, shocked.

"Stop yelling, Roxy. Tell me what you really think of me."

"It's really not looked on well if a guard is doing 'stuff' with the people they're guarding." Roxas pointed out.

"'Stuff?'" Axel teased. "No, but...I can make it work. All your little guard friends are afraid of me, actually. Half of them bring me cigarettes."

"Hm?" Roxas had a sudden mental image of Axel taking a puff naked that turned him on a bit too much. Axel noticed.

"Ah? You like smokers?"

"Not the taste but..." Roxas admitted, shifting a little. He was nervously twirling his foot at the ankle now, and despite the simply schoolgirlish look of it, Axel practically drooled. "It just looks so hot...."

"You're really my type! What a cutie!" Axel said, still staring at the offending foot.

"About the lights-" Roxas changed the subject, to Axel's annoyance. "According to your little contract, you aren't really into light...But you like fire so-"

"Light reminds me of the kill." Axel said simply. "Hey, hey! Don't give me that face!" He added, because Roxas was looking at him like he was insane. "Answer this, Roxy: Why is it everyone else is allowed to do things that please them physically?"

"Is that why you murdered seven and a half dozen people." Roxas asked a bit angrily.

"You underestimate me, just like everyone else. I told them it was 91, not 84, but they didn't believe me!"

"Sick!" Roxas spat. "And the way you did it..." he shivered.

"You like sex?"

"Not with you by a long shot!"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. What? I don't know anyone who doesn't." Roxas said.

"Meet Laryxine." Axel put in, but Roxas ignored him.

"Then tell me why you're allowed to have sex, and I'm not allowed to do what my body wants? You should try it! It's such a great high!" Axel's eyes lit up like the fire he so adored.

"Wha!?"

"These days I have to have sex and cigarettes to even balance myself. I get so needy when I think about burning someone...! That's why I have to have a calming center." Axel sat cross-legged on his cell floor. "The center keeps me satisfied a while, stops me from killing. I'm looking for someone permanent so I can kick the habit but the problem is...see...I'm having trouble finding someone I don't ever want to kill."

"You want to stop?" Roxas stared disbelievingly at him. "You want to...fall in love?"

"Yep! Pretty much. Then I'll be so loving towards them, I won't ever be able to kill them. They'll stay my center forever, and I can keep them with me so I won't burn anyone. But...see...I have limited resources and limited success...I like some of the guards, but after a while I just want to kill more than I want them around. And the longest I've kept a center is like...5 months or something. Well, see my problem Roxy?"

"Well, then I only have to stay for five months." Roxas said. "Plus, I've heard this about you about five times already, so I don't need to hear it again. I'm new, not a noob."

"What kind of logic is that? Don't you want me to stop killing!?" Axel shouted."Don't you think I'm hot?"

"Yes, and.. yes." Roxas said, blushing a bit. "Those are given, but what can I do? In a few months, you'll will get sick of me, and I'll most likely get killed...to be replaced by someone else. I hate to say this Axel, but I don't think you'll find your center here. In fact, I don't think you have a permanent center."

"You think I can't love, because I like to kill." Axel said, his face twisting in anger. "I'll have to change your mind on that."

Roxas backed off, fear evident in his face. Axel looked momentarily surprised at this, but corrected himself with a smirk. Roxas looked at the floor for a long time. "Why do you have to-?" A shrill beeping sound cut him off.

"Yes? What?" Axel asked, trying to get more out of him.

"My clock is up." Roxas said, glancing at his watch as it beeped. "Will you be good while I'm gone in the morning?"

"Huh? Oh, you're a night guard?" Axel asked. "We can't tell down here." Axel joked. Roxas nodded, but didn't seem to understand the sarcasm. "Hm. Then I'll see you tonight. I'll sleep in the day now. Tell Siax to yell when you come down next. He's always up all night. Don't worry, Roxy. I'll be real, real good." Axel saluted.

Roxas sighed as he walked back up the steep incline that led down to Axel's cell. "You'd better..."

"What was that?"

Roxas stopped and turned around, repeating himself, but a little louder so the criminal could hear him.

Axel gave him a wolfish grin "Oh, Roxas, how can you say such blatant things when you are the one who's mine?" Roxas blushed.

Axel seemed to visit Roxas in his dreams permanently now. He would whisper such things in his ears as he had said aloud in the cell the day before. That night Roxas woke up rock hard. A thin sheen of hot sweet covered him. He couldn't ignore his need.

Axel had seemed so real. Just sitting in his cell, blowing smoke out and offering his warmth and lips to Roxas at every opportunity. Axel's hands hadn't been kind. They had wandered easily, into the guard's uniform pants and around the back to bury a finger inside when Roxas accepted his kiss.

Once the boy realized it was a dream, he was already awake and his hand was already teasing him gently. He could feel the same chill run down his spine. It was getting slightly familiar now. He closed his eyes, not bothering to stop his hands from roaming over his own skin. He imagined it was Axel's hand, stroking him gently.

He moaned, running his fingers over his slit and stroking the end of his own sex. It suddenly seemed a lot warmer, as if Axel's hand really was moving up and down him gently. Roxas lifted his shirt with the other hand, determined to play with himself slowly. He pinched a nipple through two fingers and moaned again, a little louder. His other hand ran it's thumb over the top of his member and slid down to finger his balls. A trail of white dripped down from the top and he nearly thrust into his hand. In the pleasure tears came to his eyes-

"Roxas?"

Roxas froze, terrified his brother would walk in. "What Sora?"

"Have you seen my blue and red shirt?'

"No....and you woke me up." Roxas lied.

"Oh, sorry...." Sora's footsteps retreated from his door and Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

He brought Axel back to the forfront of his mind as he began to pump himself harder and faster. He pinched at the bud again and arched his back to the pleasure. Tears began to fall as he tried to withhold his screams. He rubbed his thumb over himself again, just the way he loved, and the passion overflowed.

Cum shot and then oozed out over his hand and he relaxed into the covers, panting. In his hazy head Axel's voice broke through, calling him his again. Roxas rubbed two fingers in his essence for a taste. I wonder if Axel would like it....? he thought as his tongue took the liquid off his fingers.

And he finally slipped back to sleep.

Len: Now THAT chapter is sexy.

Rea: Yes, yes indeed....

Len: ^.^ Please review.


	4. Lonely

Rea: School is in full swing!

Len: It gets stressful but I swear I will update on time someday.

Rea: I'm glad I get to relax lol

Chapter Four: Lonely

"You'd....better? Hmm....interesting line, Roxy..." Axel greeted when Roxas returned to the cell. "I've been thinking about it all day....I couldn't sleep."

"What do you mean? It wasn't like I was going to fight you or something...but..."

"But?"

"Axel, I have to tell you something. The best way to get me fired is to not be good. The chief will just take me off the shift. I'm young anyways. I'm sure they can't really expect anything much from me..."

"I expect great things." Axel said deliciously, standing and walking up to the bars. He leaned his head against them. "Roxy?'

"Yes?" Roxas asked, and Axel could see he was a little down. "Come here, pretty please?"

"Axel..." Roxas groaned.

"Stop playing hard to get and come over here." Axel said with a wink. Roxas giggled a little, then cupped his hand over his mouth as if surprised at the sound. _How cute,_ thought Axel. "See? You can't help but fall in love with charming, hot, Axel..." He said vainly.

Roxas shivered a bit in anticipation as he came closer to the bars. He stood a bit away based on past experiences, until Axel coaxed him forward.

"Ah, common....my hands'll be good, Roxy. I swear!" To emphasise, Axel put his hands behind his back. "Why don't you play a game with me?"

Roxas smiled. "Is it truth or dare, please no, because I really suck."

"Nope. It's a game that gets you to come closer."

"Nah." Roxas sighed and stepped all the way up to the bars. "I'd rather not play."

"What a poor sport. It's fine, though. I just want a little something."

Roxas smiled a little now. "Axel, if I guess what it is, can I get out of it."

"Roxas...if you want out of it, step away now." Axel pointed out. Roxas seemed frozen, so Axel took it as a good sign and puckered his lips. Roxas simmered a bit and leaned forward the rest of the way, locking lips with the prisoner on his own free will.

Axel smiled as they kissed, and Roxas suddenly pulled away. "W-what? What's wrong?" Axel asked, a little angry at the sudden loss of contact.

"Please, Axel...Didn't you get what you wanted?" Roxas asked.

Axel protested "No! Not in the least. All I wanted was...to please you....if just for a few seconds...please?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, and Axel looked back at him with renewed regard. "All right." Roxas whispered. He leaned back in. This time it was different. Axel asked for no entrance to Roxas' mouth, and his hands did obey him well. Just a simple kiss, it would seem. But Axel was sure he felt a small twitch of a smile come to Roxas' lips. It was exactly what he had wanted.

Roxas pulled away, this time to check his tears. He seemed suddenly emotional.

"Roxy? Is everything alright?"

"Uh..y-yah." Roxas said, wiping away more tears. "I just...I've been...lonely...lately. Thank you for the kiss Axel. You...you _did_ satisfy me." Axel gave Roxas a look of oxymoron longing and contentment.

"To me it looks like you could handle more." He pointed out.

* * *

"What? You're...are you dumping me?"

"Come on, Roxas! I need you to be...you know...aggressive. You're so damn emotional."

"No, wait!" Roxas grabbed his arm and held on, but the man pulled away.

"See, you're about ready to just cry again!"

"No! I-I do that for you! I-It's the way you make me feel!" Roxas explained. "Please, I need you!" He pleaded.

"You need a fucking shrink." The man slammed the door behind him.

Roxas leaned his back against the wall, a look of shock on his face. The pain sunk in slowly, and as it did, he let himself drift down the wall. He hit the floor softly, as if everything was in slow motion. And tears did indeed come. He couldn't stop them all from leaving. No sex, no real contact. Not even a kiss before they left.

"I try not to cry..." He whispered. "It's just how my love comes out...my body can only handle so much love...without tears...." But it was too late. He never could say exactly what he wanted to say when he wanted to say it.

* * *

"But...I'm flattered you're crying for me." Axel said happily. Roxas shook his head, and the smile on Axel's face was replaced by a look of confusion.

"You say that now..." Roxas said sadly. "But you'll get sick of it..." He returned to the middle of the room. "I've never gotten as far as a kiss. I cry the first date, and I get dumped."

"You do that every time?"

Roxas nodded.

"That's so cute!" Axel cooed.

Roxas smiled and shook his head at Axel. "I'll give you props for trying so hard all the time."

"I'll never get sick of your love tears." Axel promised with confidence.

Roxas sort of giggled at the way he said it, but didn't look convinced. "I've been left too many times, Axel. And you've left your other dates too many times. I can't trust that."

"I said I'll never get sick of your love tears, not that I'll never get sick of you." Axel replied quietly. "Believe me, I hope I don't. You feel so..." And suddenly, to Axel, holding Roxas, kissing him, seemed a lot like killing. A drug. Inescapable...because it just felt too good. "You're....something I don't want to compare you to. I might freak you out." He said wisely.

Roxas stared. _I hope he doesn't mean a fresh kill or soemthing... _he thought. His watch beeped. "I'm off duty." He told Axel.

"Ah! How about a kiss then?"

Roxas sighed and smiled at Axel's buddy-buddy way of talking to him. "Alright." He said. Axel perked up. Roxas walked over to the prison bars again. Axel met him there. "Just a small one." He said. He pecked Axel on the lips and ran out of the room like a boy playing a game.

"Hey!" Axel cried after him. "That's not a kiss! That was like...one third of a kiss or something! Roxy! Come back!"

Roxas peeked his head into the room. "What?" He asked. "I'm tired. I want to go home! And I think you're comparing me to things I don't want to be compared to! You don't deserve one!"

"What about loving your tears?" Axel protested.

"You love my tears, Axel? Well, you don't love me." Roxas didn't seem upset by this. He just darted back out of the room and up the hall as far as he could go before Axel yelled back at him. He couldn't hear him that far away.

* * *

"Why do you cry about it, Roxas?"

Roxas looked at his psychologist and back down at the couch. "I...it's the way I feel. Pleasure is just so much for me...I have to have an out from screaming. But when I hold in the screaming..I just cry..."

"Why won't you scream?"

"I think I would in bed, but...see, I can't even get as far as bed. I want to scream when I feel really good. A glance is all it takes, as long as the glance is....full of love.....is...." Roxas stopped short, not sure how to phrase it for a moment. He settled with "indescribable."

"I see." She wrote something down on her board. "Roxas, I want you to wait until we're done here to have sex again. Or be with anyone, really." She told him.

Roxas stood abruptly. "Thank you, but...I can see now what the result of this will be."

"Really?" She asked rudely.

"I've never HAD sex, actually. And every one of you wants me to go through sex training so I won't cry, well...you're the third physiologist I've had. It doesn't help me outside of bed, so why would it help me in one? So when someone next tells me again that I need a physiologist...I'll just tell them it won't help who I am." Roxas went out of the room without saying goodbye.

Rea: A little of Roxy's past!

Len: It's lame and predictable.

Rea: This time, if Len gets 5 reviews, I'll force him to update right after we get the 5th one, I swear! He's so unreliable!


	5. Prison Walls

Len: AH! DAMN ALL YOU CRAZY REVIEWERS! Now I have to update today. Rea's practically holding a knife to my throat on this one.

Rea: I hope you enjoy this SMUTTY chapter as much as I did! I think it's the longest he's written!

Warning: VERY SMUTTY CHAPTER IN GENERAL

Chapter Five: Prison walls

It was the sixth week of Roxas' time with Axel, and it was seeming to get pretty long. Day in, day out, his schedule was hard: Axel would flirt with him, he would be too heated to sleep without touching himself. He would touch himself, fall asleep, come back out to Axel's room the next night exhausted, Axel would turn him on again.

The fifth day of work, Axel had gotten him to kiss him again. This time wasn't too bad and he barely got emotional. It was when he started letting him get away with things that he began to want to scream again. Day ten Axel had demanded another kiss from his resistant guard. It became about tongues soon enough. Tears fell as Roxas squirmed, trying to ignore his erection. Axel's tongue explored inside and licked his uke's lips. Roxas broke the kiss first.

Two weeks later Roxas stepped up to the bars without the promise of Axel's hands behind his back, being good. The fire master grabbed Roxas by the belt and slipped one hand up his shirt, playing with Roxas' nipple roughly. Roxas fell to the ground in pleasure, unable to protest. In doing so, he had forced Axel to let go of him. In that moment of sanity he had scooted as fast as he could backward to the opposite wall.

The next week he let Axel fondle his nipples as they kissed, posed on their knees where Roxas had fallen and Axel had come down to continue. Their tongues caressed each other and instead of tears, Axel received long moans. Roxas' hands did twice the work that night to please him in Axel's place.

That had now become their usual. Roxas would watch as Axel had a cigarette, sometimes naked, just like he loved. They would kiss, make-out, fondle each other slightly. This day of the sixth week was a bit different. Still on the floor, Roxas' insistence, Axel finally began to unbuckle Roxas' belt through the bars. Roxas shook his head, but made no move to stop him as Axel trailed kisses gently down his neck.

"You know you like it, Roxy....I'll be gentle." Axel promised mischievously. Roxas swallowed. Axel's hand dipped into the undone pants and underwear Roxas was wearing. A loud moan came from Roxas' throat as warm hands touched his rock hard errection for the first time.

"Oh, god, Axel!" He half-screamed.

"You do like it." Axel said happily. His hand closed over Roxas' erection as his other hand pulled Roxas' pants down so he could see what Axel was doing. Roxas stared wide-eyed, moaning fiercely as Axel began to stroke him. Suddenly he moved his thumb expertly over the slit and Roxas tossed his head back, screaming. It echoed and Roxas jumped.

"N-n-n-no! I'm too loud for this!" Roxas told Axel. The red-head gave him a big grin.

"Then cry instead." he said.

Roxas put one hand over his mouth and tears came to his eyes, but he didn't cry. He moaned half as loud into his hand as Axel rubbed him faster. The criminal ducked down, but all he could put through the bars was his red tongue. It didn't matter. As soon as Roxas saw and felt that wet muscle caressing his slit, he released onto it, screaming into his hand, trying to muffle the noise of his pleasure. Axel moaned deeply, watching his lover and guard come through the bars onto his tongue and pants.

Roxas crumbled forward, hot and pleased from Axel's hands and tongue. Axel made to stand and Roxas brought his hand up to undo the prisoner's pants. Axel looked surprised.

"You want to do it too?" He teased. Roxas nodded a bit, very ukishly, looking unsure and pleased at the same time. Axel smiled as Roxas put his tongue out to taste him. The guard closed his eyes as his tongue moved over Axel's piece. They moaned together and Roxas took it entirely in his mouth, sucking as if he could never taste enough of Axel's hard sex. He moved from the top to the base repeatedly before stopping to move his tongue over it as it was in his mouth. He let go to lick it from different angles. "God....!" Axel murmured.

Roxas pushed the erection to the back of his throat and moaned for vibration and Axel thrust in gently, choking Roxas a bit. The boy let it drop from his mouth. "Sorry." Axel said. "You're rather creative, Roxy." Roxas smiled at this, putting his lips over the skin again and sucking hard. This time as he moaned Axel came. Roxas made to move out, shocked, but Axel's hand went through the bars and pushed Roxas back onto him, forcing him to drink anything that came out in order to avoid choking again.

And once he tasted, he wanted to drink it. He sucked harder, trying to pull everything out of Axel. Long after Axel was done, even, Roxas continued to try until Axel forced him off by pulling away. "Wait! I want to do it more!" Roxas protested as Axel lit a cigarette and sat down.

"I can't hold myself up, Roxy." Axel teased. "But you're welcome to come in and give it another go over here." He winked. Roxas finally realized what he had done. He blushed and stood, almost doing up his pants. But he left them undone. He was hard again, and he wanted more.

"I'm not going in there." Roxas said, "But you can watch." He sat again, the curious Axel looking on. He began to tease himself the same way he had been at night. Axel looked pleased with the sight. Roxas' hands had gotten experienced, and were pumping him and playing with his nubs with relish. He ran his thumb over the tip rhythmically and fingered the slit. This was when he began to moan. He let his hand please him as he thrust into it hard.

Axel's eyes grew wide as Roxas spilled his essence into his hand. Roxas leaned against the wall, eyes closed, panting deliciously. He heard Axel shift and say "Are you sure you don't want to come in here?" Roxas gave him a Small smile, eyes still closed. It was silent for a very long time. Not awkwardly so, but just plain silence. Axel took another puff. And another.

"I resented it-you." Came a small whisper. Axel looked at Roxas. He was still laying his head against the wall with his eyes closed, but his pants were zipped and up now. Axel stared for a few seconds at his relaxed saddened figure.

"It?" Axel said back, almost as quiet.

"Yes...I've gone too far with you I even think I could..." He stopped short, and opened his eyes, starting at the ceiling. "I could forgive you, Axel."

Axel returned the little smile creeping across Roxas' face. "But you could never forget?"

Roxas looked at him. "No, I could." He said truthfully. "I could, if you never did it again."

"I can stop." Axel said confidently.

"You can?" They locked eyes for a moment.

"Yes." Axel whispered this, nodding once.

Roxas closed his eyes again "Thank you Axel."

Rea: Len was in such a bad mood answering all your alerts, reviews and favorites, but me and Axel'sgurl are enoying it a lot! Tormenting Len is a hobby and specialty of mine. ^.^ Thank you!

Len: I hope you've been enjoying this. It's not my best work, I think. Smutty, but perhaps the plot is lacking? I'm not sure what it is....


	6. Changed

Len: Hello, my faithful (and probably impatient) reviewers. I missed you all, I really did. I am sorry I haven't gotten around to this. But I got B's on both my midterms. ^.^ (In other words, I was studying.) I still have a few coming up, but who cares. You all need a break from my break. Please enjoy another chapter of Criminal Fantasies!

Chapter Six: Changed

"I heard a report that you screamed yesterday." Ansem said. He looked worried, even a little bit fatherly.

Roxas stared, then blushed. "R-Really?"

"No one would go down to check on you, but I wasn't in so I'm sorry we weren't protecting you well..."

"If he had attacked me, I'd be dead, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Please don't worry about me. I don't think I screamed." Roxas said convincingly.

"Oh, then..." Ansem was at a loss for words. "Dismissed then."

Roxas stood and walked normally out of Ansem's office. He turned the corner. Then he began to run. His heart was already pounding as it was. When he reached the cell he was breathing heavily. He looked at Axel, the words "No more!" Already out of his mouth.

His heart melted. He knew as he watched Axel breath in ash again, a slight smile curving his lips, he could never let this go. Axel read it in his face, and his smile widened. Roxas dropped his head and rested his hands and upper body weight on his slightly bent knees.

"You shouldn't do that after jogging so far." Axel said. "How long were you running to me?"

Roxas laughed a little "I was almost caught."

"Well, you're loud."

"Yah." Roxas suddenly walked up to the bars. "Are you bored, Axel?"

Axel shook his head. "Still content." He said.

"Keep me around?" Roxas asked.

"Of course." His lover replied.

"I'm moving."

"Where?" Axel asked, taking a puff.

"Out of Sora's. I'm getting my own place." Roxas said proudly.

"Congradulations." Silence. "Thanks for letting me know."

"We never really talk..." Roxas explained.

"I really never knew you wanted to." Axel said.

"I do."

"Good." It as quiet a while longer. "About what? I don't want to scare you."

"You feel like killing?"

"No...but that's because of you." Axel said.

"It doesn't frighten me." Roxas said, a bit bubbly about it.

"Oh? It doesn't to be compared to a murder?"

"Not anymore."

"you've changed."

"Because you have, Axel." Roxas told him.

"It...doesn't bother you at all anymore?"

"Axel..." Roxas sat at the base of the bars, not facing his lover. "Listen to me..It used to bother me because you used to do it. You'd want it. If you change, you change. You did it, yes, you wanted it,-that bothers me, yes. But just as you learned to live without it. I can learn to love you despite it. No- let me rephrase." he swiveled to face Axel. "i've already learned to love you."

"Hey, you're not crying." Axel pointed out.

Roxas smiled. "Well, I've gotten stronger."

"Maybe you just needed to scream." Axel said.

Roxas stood, smiling "I'm coming in." He said to Axel's surprize.

"W-what? In here? You're coming into the cell?"

"Yes. Why not?" Roxas took out his keys and unlocked the door.

Axel interestingly enough looked just as sexy with is eyes wide and jaw dropped "You're not allowed in here."

"What" Roxas said, opening the door. "I'm coming in here because you asked me to a while ago."

"I wasn't serious. I mean- you would- I thought you would- well, never really...really...."And Roxas was inside, hands in his pockets, keys in the door, smile on his face.

Axel smirked. "Alright." he didn't move. "Alright then." He took out a cigarette and Roxas got out a lighter. Axel put the cigarette in his mouth and Roxas lit it. Obviously Axel liked that idea, and the way Roxas had done it was no less than incredibly sexy.

Axel took a puff. "You know what's fun?" Roxas shook his head. "Welll, I get to see you in a sexy cop cosplay every day." Roxas blushed.

Axel took his hand, pulled him in. Roxas ended the move by putting his arms around Axel. Axel left the cig in his mouth to put both arms around Roxas. They squeezed hard once, laughed together and stayed in each others arms, just hugging lightly.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked Axel as the red-head scribbled on paper. It had been two weeks since Roxas had first started coming in. Often he sat on the bed in Axel's arms for hours at a time. Other times Roxas would lean against the inside of the bars. They would talk about everything and nothing.

It wsn't that it hadn't crossed their minds, but they hadn't yet had any true sexual encounters as long as Roxas had been coming in.

"I'm writing letters."

"Well, that I can see."

"Oh, I get it. Well," Axel sighed, taking a break from writing. "I'm writing apology letters to all the families. I'm actually having a lot of trouble...I want to explain why, you know? Why I did it...but...I can't. I just don't get it anymore."

"That makes scence." Roxas said with a smile.

"It does?"

"Of course. Let me read one?" Roxas asked, a bit nosy.

Axel nodded easily. "Sure. My business is yours, Roxy."

Roxas picked up one of the letters and read it silently.

Dear Ven, Margaret, and Joan Kitredge,

I am unsure that you will open this letter when you have read the envelope and seen my name on it, but I had to try to give you closure to your son's death. This is not a joke. I am sorry. I can't think of any other way to say this, and I have no excuse. I'm sure that at some point I understood why I did the things I have done. But I can no longer seem to understand it or explain the way things were. I never would expect forgiveness, but only wish to calm your spirits in any way I can.

Sincerely, Axel.

"That's...whew. You should write them all this way." Roxas told him.

Axel gave him a slightly bland smile "Well..." He let it trail off.

"It's a lot of letters." Axel stretched "I've been going since you left last night."

"You haven't slept, love?" Roxas asked.

"No...I...I couldn't-"

"I see." Roxas said.

"Will you do me a favor? I hate to ask, but I can't do it..."

"What is it?" Roxas stared as Axel began gathering the letters.

"Will you find these families, Roxas?" Axel asked, looking his lover in the eye. "I need them to know..."

"Say no more." Roxas said, crawling over onto Axel's lap and wrapping his arms around him. Axel looked mildly surprised and very happy about this. "Of course I will. I'll do anything you need me to in order to help."

Len: Yes, I know it's short. It's not that I was in a hurry. It's always been this short. Most of the chapters are already written. I just...don't have time to edit them right now!


	7. Moving In

Rea: Hi, all of Len's reviewers and readers! Haha....yah. He's really busy, so I decided to update for him. I just did spell check and stuff....but I really hope you like this chapter because I think Len is fabulous! Please support him by reviewing, and thanks so much for your patience! Finals week is coming up, so I'm unsure when he'll update again.

Chapter Seven: Moving In

Roxas heaved a heavy sigh. "That's all of them." He said. The movers gave him a piece of paper and he signed it. "Thank you!" he waved as they left the place as a group. Roxas looked around at the small apartment filled with boxes. One bed, one bath, kitchenette. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was a great home for just two. Him and Axel.

Roxas closed his eyes happily...just before realizing what he was thinking. Of course, Axel couldn't live here. "You're so stupid!" He mumbled to himself.

He was late to work that day. When he skid into the last room in the hallway and saw Axel he smiled, panting from the run. "Sorry I'm late, I was unppacking." He said happily.

"Of course." Axel said. And that was when Roxas noticed that Axel was burning something. He gasped, without making the connection of Axel being a pyromaniac murderer, just at the fact that Axel was burning something. Fire was dangerous, wasn't it? "No, it's not what it seems, Roxas!"

"What do you mean? You shouldn't play with fire, Axel." Roxas scolded.

"Hm? I'm being careful." Axel said, giving him a strange look.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed at the fire that Axel was holding in his bare hands.

"I made it..." Axel said, smiling and realizing that his powers and problems were away from Roxas' mind at that moment.

Roxas smiled back, not sure why Axel was smiling or even why he was. Finally Axel stood and walked to him. "I thought you might blame me for wanting to kill if you saw the fire. Truly, I've always loved fire so please don't think I'm loosing it."

"No...it didn't occure to me...just be careful, alright?"

"Naturally."

Roxas came up to the bars as Axel lit his cigarette with the fire in his hand. He blew smoke out at Roxas, who coughed and shifted due to his new bulge. "Watching you blow smoke out is wonderful, but could you refrain from blowing it at me?"

"Sure." Axel said, deep and sexy. Roxas grinned, opening the door to the cell and slipping inside.

"Are you...teasing me?" He asked, rubbing his body unexpectedly up to Axel's.

"Hm? Of course."

"Really?"

"Well, I'd say anything right now for you to just rub that hard sex against me again." Axel said, letting one hand slip down to grab him as he rubbed. Roxas closed his eyes, moaning deeply. Axel pushed him against the bars, dropping his cigarette so he could trap Roxas in his arms as he grinned him slowly.

"Oh! A-axel! You- you're always so good at these things...!" Roxas squirmed. Axel breathed in Roxas' sent and breathed out hot breath on his right ear. He licked his lover's exposed neck gently. "Come to bed with me..." he demanded gently, pulling him along by one arm as he moved away from the bars. "It isn't much, but it will do."

"Hmmm....I was fantasizing about you coming to my bed the other night, Axel." Roxas purred, purely happy as he rested his body on the small bed.

Axel began stripping his outer layer, first the gun and other supplies, then the belt. "You'll have good dreams tonight too, if there's anything I can do about it." Axel said, and Roxas noticed that he hadn't shot down his comfortable little fantasy with realistic truths.

Roxas fumbled with the buttons on Axel's shirt, impatient and heated from the experienced man above him undoing his pant buckles. He shivered as Axel's lips brushed across his hips, too close to his erection even at that distance.

Suddenly Axel' hands took his wrists gently, moving them away from the buttons. He pulled Roxas' shirt up with his teeth. "Shhhhh...." He breathed nicely onto Roxas' stomach. The guard shivered. "Don't be so hasty, Roxas. I'll please you tonight. Don't try so hard."

Roxas relaxed against the bed at Axel's soft words. The redhead let go of his lover's wrists and played delicately with the buttons on his shirt as he stripped him slowly. Roxas could just feel the movement of the buttons as he teased them, and began immediately to wish that Axel was playing with his erect buds instead. He shifted again, unable to be perfectly comfortable until his erection was released from his pants.

Axel was taking his time. He had just undone the last button and now he was pulling the shirt back, letting Roxas feel the cool air sink onto him. Finally he returned to the pants, pulling them down slowly, watching Roxas' closed eyes flutter in sexual frustration as he tugged on the underware. Roxas breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He was released now, but highly heated.

Axel flicked his tongue across the tip of Roxas' sex and the boy squirmed, covering his mouth so he wouldn't moan out loud. Axel grinned wickedly at him as he removed his own shirt. "You can't cry out in here, can you?" Axel teased.

Roxas grinned. "I'll just end up crying" he said with humor and embarassment.

"Cry to your content then," Axel whispered. "I'll just go ahead and.....ignore it." He brushed light kisses along Roxas' collar. "Close you eyes......just close your eyes."

Rea: Well, I think Len woud say "NO LEMON FO YOU!" So that's what I'm putting. Sorry....


	8. The News

Len: -insert very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very obnoxious and loud and long laugh here-

Rea: LOLOL. YAY!

Len: We finally did it! Chapter eight! I hope you're all very happy. We're all messed up, honestly.

Rea: We'll try our best to do it more. We haven't even read all the reviews!!

Len: Please enjoy.

Chapter Eight: The News

Roxas was late that day. He had woken up late, exhausted from the night before- the third time he and Axel had made love on his bed in the cell. He rushed about the half-unpacked boxes and empty ones, trying to find some things, trying to reach others. He completely skipped picking up the paper as he ran from the house, locking it and bolting down the apartment stares top-speed.

He thought about how he should have picked up his paper the night before when he came in, and how two would be waiting for him now, but shrugged it off. He didn't even read the entire paper anyways.

He made it to work just on time, as he usually did. He wasn't exactly the most punctual. Of course, no one minded so long as they didn't have to guard Axel themselves. He walked in the room, a change from his usual "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" running top-speed down the dark halls.

Axel smiled much wider than usual. He wasn't smoking. He didn't wait for Roxas to speak his confusion. After all, Axel seemed very different this night. "I never expected to get away with something like that, you know." He said. "It's actually...distasteful..." Roxas gave him a confused look, and Axel realized he must not know what he was talking about.

Which would mean he could have fun playing games with him. "Trust me, I never even meant to get away with it. But I guess it makes sence....people are kind enough to give you leniacy when they realize you've changed."

"Axel, I know your messing with me, and you're probably having fun..." Axel nodded. "Can you please tell me what you're talking about?"

"You know, all you did the entire first three weeks you were here is read the paper so you could ignore me." Axel said, throwing a paper through the bars at Roxas' chest. "Don't you read the paper anymore?"

Roxas looked down at the paper he had caught as Axel finished his sentence and felt his eyes pop out of his head. Written in neat black and white in large letters on the front page was "Victim's Families Want To Release Murderer" Just below there was a picture of several families holding envelopes in their hands, shouting and smiling.

"What? WHAT?!" Roxas looked up at Axel. The article's title had spoken for itself.

"That was the last thing I had expected." Axel said.

"Yah, I love how they call you a murderer instead of a reformed murderer." Roxas pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure some media must be on my side. Who knows, maybe there just wasn't room for 'reformed' in the headline." Axel joked. "I really don't care." He added more seriously. "What are the chances that a murder of so many people could possibly even get prole? This isn't first degree mistakes we're talking about either, Roxas..."

"I know...it's third degree...It's interesting though, Axel. Think about this- if the victim's families are the ones changing their minds about you, it's much more likely that others will see your point of view."

"Roxas, don't you think..." Axel paused, turning away. "Don't you think that I deserve what I got?"

"You think you deserve to be in jail? That just proves your sanity, Axel."

"See? You think I deserve it, right?"

"True, but you've changed, Axel." Roxas sighed. A pause. "Axel, I love you." Roxas put his hands on the bars, dropping the paper at his feet. "You're not going to worry about this a lot, are you? You love me too, don't you? If you do, you've got all you need. Wasn't that your reasoning?"

Axel nodded, putting his back to the bars next to where Roxas was standing on the other side. "I'm sure you wish I could get out. But Roxas, I don't want you to take this to court, or to testify if someone does-"

"Stop! What are you talking about? I don't understand! Why don't you want out of here?" Roxas asked in anger.

"You're being stupid, Roxas!" Axel said, swiftly turning to face his lover. "What if I change again- I could hurt you, you know!"

"Don't make me say it again." Roxas said. "I'm all you need, aren't I?"

"Yes." Axel said. "That's...what I think."

"Well, I'm sure this is all we need. I'll testify, but I won't bring this to court, Axel. I'll wait. You were right about one thing. I've had great fantasies about you moving in with me."

Despite Axel's extreme dis-optomism in the face of being let out of prison, the news didn't stop boasting proudly about the Axel case. Roxas switched the paper he received to the one biased towards Axel's release and watched the news on TV in the mornings when he got home as often as he could. But his work hours were long and Axel was in need of special treatment daily while in such a mood.

In fact, their sex had gotten better with the stress. Of course, the wood and cigarettes being burned also increased, but Roxas was enjoying his job more than he ever should. Not that there wasn't problems with the exchange. Ansem knew. It was very obvious from the pointed looks he gave Roxas and the very pointed conversations about the demand for a dangerous prisoner's release he had with him.

But he smiled often as Roxas made his replies about how much Axel had changed and what good he could do in the world and how he should go on prole rather than release because he might "like that better." The last comments also made it clear that Axel wasn't thrilled about the release as well, and therefore Ansem was a bit more comfortable with the situation after Roxas started mentioning it.

It wasn't for another two months of this that the big news came in. The protesters had taken to the street, standing outside the cell in the morning and blocking Axel's morning guard from entering. They didn't want him guarded. Roxas shook his head, reading the headlines. Axel wouldn't like that at all.

But Roxas remained unharmed by the protesters. At night he was at first approached by two who had stayed behind, but when he admitted his support for Axel's case, he was generally left alone. Perhaps it was his arua, but the prostester trusted him with Axel's life.

There was, of course, two or three people, victim's families, who had received their letter, ripped it up on sight, and were fighting the case with all they had, but the day Axel's lawyer came, everything changed.

He smiled at Axel and sat down in a metal chair with the morning guard insisting to stand between them. "Mr. Axel, it's good to see you again." he said with a fake lawyer smile and Axel knew he was up to no good. "I've come on business with good news for you. There's stir about starting up a retrial- something for you to go on prole-"

"Don't want it." Axel said. The guard and lawyer stared at him.

"W-what?"

"Don't want it." Axel said dangerously. "I said I don't want one- I don't want one, I don't want to hear about one. I am...where I am." And that was the end of that conversation.

At least until Roxas heard about it. First he asked why Axel didn't care if he got out. Axel told him he deserved it. Then he asked why someone who had changed so much would want to stay in prison because of something like that. Axel told him he deserved it. This, of course, quickly deteriorated into "Why don't you care that you can't be with me like this? If you're punishing yourself maybe I shouldn't be here" and "Maybe you shouldn't" and hence- Roxas and Axel's first real fight.

When Roxas came down to the cell day three of "Give Axel the Silent Treatment" Week, he wasn't expecting an apology of any kind.

"Roxas, I'm sorry."

True to his word to himself, Roxas was silent, but it was mostly from the shock that Axel had apologized. After all, he was probably right that he should stay in jail...but Roxas couldn't help being a little selfish with him.

"Roxas, please talk to me." Axel begged, gripping the bars to the cell and clinging to them like a baby. "PLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE?"

Roxas shook his head, but he was smiling with his back turned to Axel. Sometimes these cute little things were hard for Roxas to resist.

Axel clinged, he begged, he cried, he whinnied, he sobbed. Roxas held firm. And so Axel had only one this left. One thing to persuade him. "Roxy...." He purred deliciously, and Roxas shivered as Axel's hot molasses voice trickled down his spine. "Why don't you come here?" the pyro asked, but it was perfectly rhetorical.

Roxas closed his eyes, licking his lips as the sexual need in the air gripped him. He faced Axel, walking slowly to the bars, as if being drawn. He didn't know what he was doing until his lips were pressed heatedly against his lover's. Axel tasted him and caressed his lips until Roxas' knees buckled. He hit the ground and Axel came down to his level, gazing into his eyes.

"That's not fair..." He said weakly, but Axel shushed him gently.

"Roxas...it's perfectly fair because...I've decided to take the trial. My execution date is coming up."

Roxas' eyes grew wide.

Len: Well, I hope you're all doing alright....I'm going to start on doing some more things now.....Hope this chapter was enough to sustain you all for a while. I know it's short!!!


	9. The Execution

Len: Wow, congradulations if you even made it this far. I'm impressed.

Rea: BUSY SUMMER, BUSY SUMMER! I'm starting to hate it.....

Len: The second to last chapter of Criminal Fantasies!

Chapter Nine: Execution

"E-execution? Execution date?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded. "I never thought...you'd be..."

"Roxas, I'm taking the trial because of this. I've lost track of time. But Ansem came to me yesterday and announced that my execution would be carried out within the week. I had no idea it was so soon." Axel had been squatting, and now he sat on the floor with Roxas in front of him, still on the other side of the bars.

Seconds after, Roxas stood and corrected the problem. He opened the door and flung himself into Axel's arms and lap. Before his knew it, Axel was holding a sobbing blond in his arms tightly, stroking his hair.

"I never thought there would be an execution!" Roxas wailed, and Axel rocked him for a few seconds.

"Shhhh...shhh...it's alright Roxas. I'm not ready to die just yet. I have too much to live for...I can get a lighter sentence....or...."

"I don't want you to get a lighter sentence!" Roxas complained. "I want you to go free and come live with me!"

And that was that. Roxas often wondered later if Axel changed his mind before or after he cried in his arms, but never utilized the power of his tears again. Axel went for the retrial. His lawyer was called, and Roxas waited outside the door as they panned and set dates for what needed to happen, his eyes red from crying and his face puffy. He wouldn't face Axel the rest of the night on the basis that he looked unattractive. Axel only wanted to hold him.

* * *

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the people believe Axel to be a dangerouse, sly, uncontrolable person. In the past, Axel has murdered over 80 people. He is a pyromaniac and deserves nothing but the execution that has been postponed. However, the people will settle for life in prison." The man in the dark brown suit sat down.

Axel's lawyer stood. "Actually, your honor, first Mr. Axel would like to add that it was 91 people, not 84. And while this may add to his charge, I believe that this admission proves Axel's willingness to cooperate with the investigation of his previous behavior. And while Axel was a murderer five years ago at the age of eighteen, and did kill 91 people, not including the 5 guards later killed while on duty at Axel's cell, he is a changed man. I would also like to call the jury's attention and your attention, your honor, to the previous statements regarding Axel's abusive, drunk parents. If Mr. Axel should need anything, your honor, it is therapy. For we've seen what happens when people change. They can change for the worse, like Axel's previously good parents did when they lost their inheritance and began living on the streets and abusing their only child, or they can change for the better." He sat, and Axel stared straight ahead, not looking behind him for fear that he would see Roxas' worried face, and not looking at his lawyer in order to avoid a pat on the back.

It had been five days since Axel had spoken with Roxas at all. There was a brief period of silence and love-making before the trial began, but as it loomed near, more things were changed. Axel was still held in confinement, but it was at the State prison rather than Prison Oblivion. Roxas was unable to guard him.

There was a loud bang and Axel jumped. He looked at his lawyer, who replied that while he was dazing off into space the judge had dismissed them for the day. He stood and allowed the guards to cuff him, staring down. Roxas knew that he would not catch Axel's eye, but he stood looking at him for several moments before he departed the courthouse. He had asked for the time off, which was given to him by Ansem without hesitation.

Roxas had that figured out- obviously Ansem knew about him and Axel. And even if he didn't agree with it, he knew it was the only way Axel could have changed so much in so little time. Roxas shook his head as he hit the pavement outside the courthouse. One good thing about a secret relationship with Axel was that no one had bothered him at this public trial. The reporters harassed everyone on the case- except him. Roxas heaved a heavy sigh, looking up. He closed his eyes, but he had never attempted to pray before. He settled for "Excuse me- if...if there is someone, please-" before the door behind him burst open and people spilled out. He moved out of the way of the flood of bodies and went up on the curb on the other side of the street, where he began to walk home.

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"Yes."

"Please sit, Mr. Roxas."

Roxas turned and walked up to the witness stand. He sat down slowly. For him it seemed to take a lifetime for him to reach his destination. He looked directly at Axel to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His heart started to pound, and he got a little horny, so it was definitely real. _Of course...only Axel could have done that to a nightmare as well..._.He thought.

He was snapped out of his daydreams a little when the lawyer began to question him, but the surreal nature of the situation stayed with him. He took a deep breath.

"Mr. Roxas, how long have you been guard of Mr. Axel's cell?"

"Uh...over a year."

"And in that time, has Axel ever threatened you in any way?"

"Uh...yes, verbally. Maybe once?" Roxas said.

"And has he ever burned anything in your presence?"

"Uh...yes, he has. Something very small, though." Suddenly it seemed to Roxas that he wasn't helping the situation. In fact, he felt useless. Does everyone who does this feel like this when they are practically giving bad information to the enemy?

"And has Mr. Axel ever sexualy assalted you?"

"What?" Roxas asked. It was clearly a moment of panic, and the courthouse seemed too still for a moment as the man repeated the question. Roxas blinked twice and looked at Axel. Axel winked at him.

"Don't look at him, Mr. Roxas, look at me. He can't hurt you here." The lawyer reassured.

"He wouldn't hurt me." Roxas said, offended. _What the hell am I saying?_

"Please answer the question, Mr. Roxas."

"No." Roxas said. "He hasn't."

"Has he been flirtatious or otherwise insulting."

"Flirtatiousness isn't supposed to be insulting." Roxas said. "It's flattering- and yes."

"Very well. Mr. Roxas, do you and the defended have a....shall we say...? Relationship?"

It was quiet again. Axel nodded once at Roxas. "Yes." Roxas whispered, but from the noise it was obvious that everyone had heard quiet clearly.

The judge hammered on the wood and it became quiet. "Is this a sexual relationship, Mr. Roxas?"

"Yes." Roxas said, getting braver. And finally, he snapped out of the surreal and returned to solid ground.

The lawyer sat down. "No further questions." He said simply.

Axel's lawyer stood, and Roxas could see Axel telling him something quietly before he reached the bench.

"Mr. Roxas, have you been inside Mr. Axel's cell?"

"Yes." Roxas replied immediately.

"Without harm being caused to your person?"

"Yes."

"And did you know at the time what Mr. Axel has done to three previous lovers before he was sent to Prison Oblivion."

"No...."

"And even now, did you know that Mr. Axel has burned three people in the heat of passion to death?"

"I...didn't...know." Roxas said slowly.

"Who's idea was the retrial when it was first presented, Mr. Roxas?"

"It was mine."

"And did Mr. Axel agree to the trial?"

"No, sir. Not until he found out I would be without him soon." Roxas said. He forced his smile back as a murmur spread across the courtroom. That question had done it. They were winning.

"Thank you. No further questions."

Len: Thank you all for the support. I will be updating again soon...I hope. With the last chapter. We'll see.

Rea: One last thing- Len has a new Deviantart. I know, I know...I shouldn't post it up here...but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if some of his reviewers knew......there's a link on our profile! He's really branching out! Len's never done this before...making another account out of !


	10. Those Conclutions

Len: So apparently....SOMEBODY posted links to my Deviantart all over the place....normally I would remove such things immediately, but seeing as you've all stuck it out this far for this story, you deserve it.

Rea: ^.^ I'm having fun.

Len: Don't get cocky just because you won, Rea! This is the last chapter!

Rea: Yay! It's pretty short, but I still love it!

Len: I think you'll all greatly like the end. It takes place sometime after the last chapter did and ties things up with sort of an....epilogue. Our next stories are all requests.

Rea: There will be a new Dexter, another Kingdom Hearts- yuri this time. And a Hikaru No Go. Stick around!

Len: And enjoy the last chapter of Criminal Fantasies!

Chapter Ten: Those Conclusions

It was the fourth day that Roxas woke up, looked at the newspaper clipping on the wall as he was mixing coffee, and sighed. He read it five times, and then looked over at Axel, who was sitting at his table eating burnt toast. He smiled.

"Did you make that yourself?" He asked Axel, who looked at his toast.

"Hm? Oh, yah." Axel said. "Want some?" And he smiled another sexy smile, made complete by the setting of the little apartment behind him that he had always wanted to see Axel in.

The headline of the clipping on the wall read "Axel Released: A shocking discovery."

Roxas didn't answer, but went over to sit casually on Axel's lap. The pyro set his toast down, happy to receive Roxas. "So, what'll it be today?" Roxas asked.

"Hm? I was going to stay in bed with you all day....." Axel whined.

"Hmm....then why weren't you in bed this morning? I had to get up and everything to find you." Roxas said with a mischievous smile.

Axel grinned back. "Hey, lover, a man's gotta eat."

Roxas giggled and locked lips with Axel, happily savoring the slightly burnt flavor. They broke the kiss. "You are too perfect for words."

"You are too cute for words." Axel replied.

"Will you return to bed?"

"Of course. Just drink your coffee and get energized, I'm coming for you."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm energized, see?" He rubbed his hardened, clothed member lightly against Axel upper legs and waist, barely brushing the redhead's sex under his boxers. Axel moaned lightly.

"You're asking for it."

"Of course I am. What else would I be asking for?"

"Don't you have work tonight?"

".....Yes." Roxas giggled at Axel's pointed stare. "Don't worry, I'm plenty energized."

"It used to be you had sex with me all night and slept during the day."

"Well....I have work at night and you're out of prison."

"Then we have sex all day and you work all night. That's the point. It isn't exactly energy in a bottle."

"My hours are cut down." Roxas tried to convince him, but Axel wouldn't have it.

"Get the night off and I just might...." Axel teased.

Roxas slid slowly off of Axel's lap and onto the floor. "Well....I know just how to make you change your mind....."

"Just try and get my legs open." Axel joked, pushing them roughly together.

Roxas snaked his tongue out and licked Axel's thigh. It was an easy win and Roxas pulled the boxers down without a problem. Axel watched as Roxas' hair bobbed back and forth, up and down. He spread his legs wider, allowing the blond to play with his balls as he sucked. Axel leaned his head back, closing his eyes at the pleasure.

Roxas' tongue wrapped skillfully around the hard length in his mouth and played coyly with the tip until Axel moaned long and loud. It was the perfect moment to push it deeper, into his throat, where he moaned hard. The vibration sent Axel bucking. The next long lick from base to tip forced him to release into Roxas' mouth.

Roxas smiled slightly, swallowing and licking up the mess sensually. Axel panted as he watched, and slowly his vision returned to normal. "My you ARE playful this morning."

"I always am at seven a.m." Roxas purred.

"Horney?"

"Oh, yes, very."

Axel stood and easily lifted Roxas onto the table, scooting him up until Roxas' bottom and cock were both in full access. One hand slid sweetly around his erect sex, while the other managed two dry fingers into his ass. "Get hornier." The fiery ex-convict said, licking his lips in anticipation. Roxas nearly came at this.

"Will you fuck me harder if I don't?"

"Of course."

"I'll try not to then." Roxas said with a wink.

It was the perfect end to a perfect week, and the perfect beginning for the perfect relationship. Roxas on the table, inside that little apartment he had longed for Axel to be in, with his lover posed between his legs, so very free.....and the window open for all the neighbors. He blushed. And Axel read his mind.

"Don't even think about asking me to close the window. I want everyone to see how I love you." He said.

And they did. _Everyone_ did.


End file.
